Urich
by Batguy
Summary: A series telling the story of Ben Urich, investigative reporter for the Daily Bugle, taking certain small plot liberties. THREE ARC SERIES: NOW COMPLETE. PLEASE R&R! My favourite of my own fan fictions... and I really want reviews before Urich II...
1. Chapter 1 The Story of the Century

_**URICH **_

_DISCLAIMER: If I owned any of these characters, would I REALLY be posting my stories on a Fan Fiction website? For those of you who are sarcasm- deficient, no I sadly don't own the rights to the character of Ben Urich et al, that privilege belongs to Marvel Comics and Joe Quesada. Ben Urich was created by Frank Miller. _

_**FIRST ARC: THE MAN WITHOUT FEAR**_

_**Chapter One: The Story of the Century**_

Ben Urich's alarm went off, as usual, at seven thirty. He clambered from his bed and dressed quietly, so as not to wake his wife, Doris. He slipped from the room and headed across the living room into the kitchen, opening the larder. He stared at a rather belated stock of food: a near-empty box of _shredded wheat, _a half full packet of bacon, a single egg in a box… Ben sighed.

_I'll have to do without again, _he told himself, and sighed again, walking to the front door. On the mat lay three letters. Ben picked them up and glanced at all three- he sighed again instinctively, noticing that all three were bills.

Urich slipped the bills into his inside jacket pocket- there was no need to worry Doris just yet, besides, surely a good story would crop up soon…

Ben opened the door and hurried out.

It was a brisk half hour walk to the Daily Bugle offices, which would have been bad enough if Urich wasn't in desperate need of a toilet, and his smoker's lungs didn't help either. Ben was coughing for half the journey, and clutching his crotch in a desperate attempt not to wet himself for the other half.

When he finally reached the Bugle, Urich charged into the toilets, shoving the _Pulse _magazine writer Kat Farrell aside rudely in the rush. Ben emerged soon afterwards, taking a long drag from a cigarette- the last he had. Urich glanced at his watch- a quarter past eight. He sighed… he'd have to go and get another pack during his lunch-break.

Ben slipped into his cubicle and sat at his desk. He opened up _Word _on his computer and just stared at the screen, thinking. Whatever happened to the old days? Once he was the Bugle's hot young reporter, now he was a middle aged, chain smoking has-been, whose greatest achievement in over a year was a page thirteen article on the disappearance of some C- list Hollywood special effects wannabe- Quentin Beck.

One o'clock, and the lunch- break, didn't come soon enough for Urich. He'd tried in vain to write an article on Stark Enterprise's takeover of RandCorp, but he only wrote five lines before scrapping the whole thing.

Urich strode from the building as his watch bleeped one and hurried across the street, into a small shop, snatching two cigarette packets and a can of _Stella artois _from the shelves. Urich paid, though with pangs of guilt- Doris would _kill _him if she knew he was wasting the little cash he earned like this.

But as Urich emerged from the shop, he saw something unbelievable. An old, overweight man was running… panting… fear bright in his eyes… and he was being pursued by a man. A man in a red bodysuit and mask. And this man's story would soon change Ben Urich's life irrevocably…


	2. Chapter 2: Who is Daredevil?

_**URICH **_

_DISCLAIMER: If I owned any of these characters, would I REALLY be posting my stories on a Fan Fiction website? For those of you who are sarcasm- deficient, no I sadly don't own the rights to the character of Ben Urich et al, that privilege belongs to Marvel Comics and Joe Quesada. Ben Urich was created by Frank Miller. _

_**FIRST ARC: THE MAN WITHOUT FEAR**_

_**CHAPTER TWO: Who is Daredevil?**_

Ben stared as the scarlet clad newcomer pursued the gasping old man into the old subway station. Urich didn't pause for a moment: _this was his chance to make a comeback! This was for Doris!_

The reporter ran harder than he had in two decades, his lungs burning… but he ignored the pain. He _had _to know: what was going on? His reporter's instinct was kicking in, as he slipped behind a pillar in the station, pulling out his notepad and a pencil.

The costumed man had slowed to a walk as his prey ran on, stumbling and falling flat on his face on the track. His hunter walked on. Urich stared on. The old man was running again… gasping… gasping _too _hard.

"You'll pay for the death of Battlin' Jack Murdock, Fixer!" Shouted the red- clad man, who Urich assumed was some kind of vigilante.

The man called 'Fixer' turned his head to stare at the vigilante, gasping as he ran. Gasping harder.

"Battlin' Jack?" Panted Fixer, "You care 'bout that ol' bum!?"

And then Fixer staggered. He felt to his knees and the pursuing vigilante stopped, head bowed. Urich's reporter's instinct finally won out over his fear and he stepped out from hiding.

"I was wondering when you'd show yourself," Commented the vigilante, despite the fact that he was still looking towards The Fixer's body.

"Who… who are you…?" Muttered Urich nervously. The stranger turned, and Urich saw he had horns on his head:

"I'm Daredevil."

And the man was gone…

Ben sat across the desk from his editor- in- chief, J. Jonah Jameson. Jameson reluctantly took Urich's article.

"Shit," Muttered Jameson.

"It's not good?" Urich prepared himself for a bollocking.

"It's fucking brilliant!" Replied Jameson, "But Ned Leeds isn't gonna like this!"

"Why…?"

"You just pushed him off page one, Urich!"

Ben walked out of Jameson's office, smiling fully for the first time in years. But this wasn't the end of his story. Urich knew… he would find out the truth about this Man Without Fear… whatever the cost.

Urich didn't need to wait long for his next story on Daredevil. The next night, New York's criminals faced one of the greatest challenges to their activities for years… the vigilante delivered over fifteen wanted offenders- rapists, muggers, drug dealers, even serial killers- straight to the steps of NYPD HQ.

Ben had already written two pages of the story when he arrived at his appointment with New York police lieutenant Nick Manolis.

Manolis was an ill- tempered, balding, middle- aged man with yellowed teeth.

"Keep this crap short, will ya?" Grunted the lieutenant as Urich entered his office, "Some of us have got real work to do."

"Yes," Urich said coldly, "Like reporting. So…" Ben knew it would be unwise to aggravate Manolis much more, but he couldn't resist a jab at the supremely impolite officer, "Daredevil… what is the NYPD's official stance on this character…?"

**NEXT IN "URICH": Ben runs into trouble during his investigation into Daredevil as he encounters the Kingpin's chief assassin… yes, folks, next up is Ben Urich's first encounter with Benjamin Pondexter, better known as the nefarious BULLSEYE!**


	3. Chapter 3: When the Going Gets Tough

_**URICH **_

_DISCLAIMER: If I owned any of these characters, would I REALLY be posting my stories on a Fan Fiction website? For those of you who are sarcasm- deficient, no I sadly don't own the rights to the character of Ben Urich et al, that privilege belongs to Marvel Comics and Joe Quesada. Ben Urich was created by Frank Miller. _

_**FIRST ARC: THE MAN WITHOUT FEAR**_

_**CHAPTER 3: When the Going Gets Tough…**_

Ben was sitting on the roof of an apartment block, smoking his fifteenth cigarette of the night and watching the opposite penthouse through a digital camera. Inside, a large, incredibly obese businessman in a white suit and sunglasses- the mysterious _Wilson Fisk, _notorious for rumoured yet always violently denied links to organised crime- sat around a conference table with his _"business associates", _powerful men in a similar legal situation to Fisk, though Urich knew them as his lieutenants.

Ben glanced at his watch. It had been nearly an hour since a civilian had called the Bugle, claiming that they had sighted _Daredevil _enter the penthouse via a skylight. Ben grumbled to himself as he pocketed his camera and prepared to leave the building. Suddenly, he hears footsteps, splashing through puddles behind him.

Ben spun around. A man in a blue costume, complete with a _bullseye _target on his mask, stood before him, toying lazily with a set of playing cards.

"I guess you ain't Daredevil, huh?" The newcomer grinned… but this was a smile without mirth, and something about this man sent shivers down the reporter's spine.

"Who…?" Began Ben and the stranger chuckled:

"You can call me, ah…" The costumed man smiled, "Bullseye. But I guess that ain't relevant. What's relevant is Mr. Fisk doesn't like being watched… now, we expected it to be _Daredevil _up here, but I guess there's no harm in killing you instead."

Ben gasped in horror. He turned to run, but the so- called _Bullseye _merely threw a playing card. Ben only had time to register the irony of the projectile being a _joker _before he felt his arm erupt outwards with blood. The reporter staggered back, grunting.

"First one's for show!" Cackled the assassin, "Second's for real!"

Bullseye hurled a second card… and a red object sped from above, intercepting the missile. Daredevil dropped onto the roof.

"Urich… get the Hell out of here," He spat, before dodging a hailstorm of cards! Bullseye and Daredevil were locked in a frantic due and Ben was taking photo after photo, capturing every pivotal movement of the conflict!

"RUN, DAMMIT, URICH!" Bellowed the Man Without Fear, intercepting card after card with his red baton, his _billy club. _Urich snapped another photo and then Bullseye hurled a card at him, without even looking at the reporter. Somehow, the missile still gashed Urich's cheek and he staggered back, clutching his bleeding face.

"Urich! You idiot!" Bellowed the vigilante, "RUN!"

Ben staggered up and ran… he dashed downstairs, but some subconscious idiocy forced Urich to stay there, listening: as a reporter, he _had _to know who won. And, soon enough, Daredevil limped downstairs.

He was injured, weak.

"Urich. He's gone." _How did he know Ben was there?_

The scarlet clad champion walked to a window… and leapt out…

_I'm going to find out who this man is, _Ben decided, _I'm going to learn the truth, one way… or another!_

**_NEXT UP: Ben's report irritates WILSON FISK, and this is trouble for anyone... it's lucky Ben can count on the help of the young lawyer team of NELSON & MURDOCK. Yes, folks, Ben finally meets Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson as THE MAN WITHOUT FEAR heats up!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Murdock's Law

_**URICH **_

_DISCLAIMER: If I owned any of these characters, would I REALLY be posting my stories on a Fan Fiction website? For those of you who are sarcasm- deficient, no I sadly don't own the rights to the character of Ben Urich et al, that privilege belongs to Marvel Comics and Joe Quesada. Ben Urich was created by Frank Miller. _

_**FIRST ARC: THE MAN WITHOUT FEAR**_

_**CHAPTER 4: Murdock's Law**_

_Wilson Fisk read the Daily Bugle's front page story three times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. But, no, it was true: That idiot reporter Ben Urich had actually done the unthinkable and written an article branding Fisk the 'Kingpin of Crime' and clearly stated that he hired a sociopathic assassin to commit murder. _

_This was too much. Fisk sighed. Urich would have to die. It was a shame really- the man was a brilliant reporter, and Fisk could have put his talents to good use, but if this was to be his game… _

_The 'Kingpin of Crime' produced his mobile phone and pressed the redial button, putting the receiver to his ear:_

_"Hello, Pondexter," He said curtly to the man at the other end of the line, "Yes. I have a job for you…"_

_Jonah Jameson called Urich into his office the next morning._

_"Ben, that story o' yours we printed… the Bullseye one. It's backfired on us," He told his employee, "Fisk's suing us… for £1,000,000. And that's big money."_

_"What do we do?" Asked Ben, nervously toying with his cigarette. He had to say, putting his life on the line may be damn stupid, but the pay-rise did have rather large perks. And these more expensive cigarettes were gold._

_"Well, a big beef like Fisk isn't gonna stop with us. He'll sue those fags outta your mouth, son," Continued Jameson, "So, I want you to go and attain us some legal help: from the partnership of Nelson and Murdock…"_

_Matt Murdock sat in his office. It was a rather plain, empty room, though large. It merely contained a desk and a small fridge attached to one wall. But what visual decoration did a blind man need? The door opened and the partners' secretary, Karen Page, stood on the room's threshold._

_She was a slender, beautiful woman, with flowing blond hair. Karen smiled and stood aside, gesturing for Ben to enter the room. The reporter did so and Karen took his coat._

_"This is Mr. Urich, you're three o'clock," Explained Karen._

_"Yes," Said Matt, "Please, take a seat, Ben."_

_"Ben?" Urich stared in slight shock. Murdock called him Ben. But his appointment had merely stated a Bugle reporter… and the secretary called him MR. URICH. How could Murdock know…?_

_"Yes… your name is Ben Urich, yes?" Murdock said hurriedly, interrupting Urich's inner musings, "It's not exactly a secret. Why, you're articles on the urban legend… this Daredevil are on the front page of the Bugle every week."_

_"Ah, of course." Ben felt somewhat embarrassed… his reporters' instinct was on overdrive. Of course a lawyer, even a blind one, would pick up something as simple as a reporter's name… but there was something familiar about Murdock… his voice, that square jaw…_

_"Can Karen get you anything?" Asked Murdock, "Coffee? Orange juice?"_

_"Uh… a coffee, thanks," Ben replied, "Mr. Murdock, can we get started?"_

_"Of course, but please, call me Matt."_

_"Well… Matt," Urich heard Karen leave to get the coffee, "Did you see the article I wrote about Daredevil's fight with that assassin Bullseye? The one that accused Wilson Fisk of being the city's Kingpin of Crime?"_

_"See?" Matt smiled sarcastically. _

_"Figuratively, of course," Urich chuckled._

_"No, Mr. Urich, I neither saw nor read the article… I find the Bugle to be a little… biased in their stories. I'm an Express reader myself," Sighed Matt, "So, what's your problem?"_

_"Well, Wilson Fisk is denying all these accusations vehemently and, of course, is trying to sue both myself and the Bugle for libel."_

_"I see," Matt answered, sarcastically, "Well, Mr. Urich, I believe you are telling the truth. We will be happy to represent both you and the Daily Bugle at the case…"_

_Ben was walking back to the Bugle, in a somewhat better mood. Nelson and Murdock were good, they would… _

_Suddenly, a car careered around the corner. A man with a machine gun leant from the window… seemingly firing at random, but his bullets all seemed to bounce around Ben. Finally, a slug shattered Ben's kneecap… he collapsed, blood pooling around him. The gunman fired on… and a scarlet figure dropped from the sky._

_"Ben! Stay down!"_

_His voice… that square jaw... MURDOCK…_

_**NEXT IN URICH: The fifth part of The Man Without Fear! Ben pursues the truth behind Daredevil and Matt Murdock… but what of Wilson Fisk!?**_


	5. Chapter 5: Investigative Journalism

_**URICH **_

_DISCLAIMER: If I owned any of these characters, would I REALLY be posting my stories on a Fan Fiction website? For those of you who are sarcasm- deficient, no I sadly don't own the rights to the character of Ben Urich et al, that privilege belongs to Marvel Comics and Joe Quesada. Ben Urich was created by Frank Miller. _

_**FIRST ARC: THE MAN WITHOUT FEAR**_

_**CHAPTER 5: Investigate Journalism**_

_Ben sat in front of his computer at the Bugle. God bless the computer age. Within an hour he had compiled a full reports worth of information on one Jonathan 'Battlin' Jack' Murdock. Urich sat and read the whole load thoroughly several times: Murdock was a boxer… fell on hard times… became one of the boys working for Joe 'Fixer' Sweeney… rumour had it he refused to take a dive… Sweeney had him killed… and now Sweeney's dead. From a heart attack. In the subway._

_Everything was coming together. Ben just had one last place to visit before writing his article. The article that would win him a Pulitzer Prize for sure. But that wasn't all it would do. It would damn Matthew Michael Murdock, a great lawyer and a true hero, forever._

_Ben sighed. This was for Doris. He had to do it. He had to! Urich rose and walked out. _

_It was a fifteen minute walk to Fogwell's Gym, in the Clinton district- or Hell's Kitchen- as most knew it. Inside, two burly, middle aged men were pounding each other in the boxing ring. Urich nervously sidled up to them. The dust covering the room made him sneeze violently. The boxers stopped and stared at the reporter. One of them, a bald man with a gash across his scalp, spoke first:_

_"Who the Hell're you?"_

_"Uh…" Ben replied nervously, "Ben Urich, investigative reporter for the Daily Bugle. I came to ask about Battlin' Jack Murdock."_

_The old boxers looked at Urich in shock:_

_"You'll have to ask K.O about that," grunted the second boxer, stroking his grey- brown receding hair, "He's in the back room."_

_Ben hurried into the changing room. At least it smelled less of the old sweat that dominated the main gym, though the dust was worst. An old black man with white hair and a moustache was slumped on a bench, smoking a pipe._

_"Who're you?" Grunted K.O._

_"You're K.O?" Asked Ben, nervously._

_"That's me," Replied the old boxing coach, wiping piles of dust from his aged tracksuit, "How can I help ya, son?"_

_Ben almost laughed aloud. No one had called him "son" for over two decades. K.O glanced oddly at him._

_"Well," Said Ben eventually, "Do you remember "Battlin'" Jack Murdock?"_

_"Jack? Of course," Frowned K.O, "He was a great kid… and a great friend. But he got old, and boxin' was all he knew. He turned to the Fixer for help… and soon regretted it. Fixer had him turn into a wreck, a thug for the mob… until Jack refused to take a dive against 'Crusher' Creel. Sweeney had him killed… shame about his son. Matt's a big time lawyer now, but in those days he had it bad enough before his pops died… his dad always told him to study, to never play. What were his words? Don't become an "uneducated pug" like him… but Matt, well… all the kids bullied him. They had a nickname for him…"_

_Ben held his breath. This would prove it for him, along with the medical records he had ascertained of Matt hearing noises from miles away… or that weren't there… this would be the last proof he needed._

_"What was it?" Continued K.O, "Of course… Daredevil."_

_Gotcha, thought Ben._

_**NEXT IN "URICH": The dramatic conclusion of The Man Without Fear! When Daredevil is hospitalised, Ben approaches him with the final article in "EXPOSE"!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Expose

_**URICH **_

_DISCLAIMER: If I owned any of these characters, would I REALLY be posting my stories on a Fan Fiction website? For those of you who are sarcasm- deficient, no I sadly don't own the rights to the character of Ben Urich et al, that privilege belongs to Marvel Comics and Joe Quesada. Ben Urich was created by Frank Miller. _

_**FIRST ARC: THE MAN WITHOUT FEAR**_

_**CHAPTER 6: EXPOSÈ**_

_Central Park was in chaos. Cars lay scattered everywhere, burning… various bodies could be seen too. The creature was roaring… hollering insanely…_

_"Mr. Hyde," Daredevil dropped into the park, behind his new nemesis. Mr. Hyde turned violently, snarling._

_"DEVIL!" Roared Hyde and leapt at the Man Without Fear, as Urich came running to the park gates. Lieutenant Manolis blocked his path._

_"Urich, no one's allowed in the park," Spat Manolis, "Mr. Hyde's in there!"_

_"Sir, do you have a statement about Mr. Hyde?"_

_"His name's Calvin Zabo," Muttered Manolis reluctantly, "A schizophrenic who sometimes thinks he's Mr. Hyde… some scientist. He managed to drug himself and turned into that."_

_Manolis pointed at the grotesque monster. It's skin had a green pallour to it and his hair was matted and grey. Hyde was roaring and charging, while Daredevil dodged every charge athletically. _

_"God," Urich said quietly, "Oh my…"_

_Hyde slammed into Daredevil. The crimson clad hero slammed into a true, and Hyde pounded him. Blood splashed everywhere! Manolis bellowed into his radio:_

_"Daredevil's down! Move in! MOVE IN!" _

_It was half an hour before the police stopped Hyde's rampage… blasting the monster with grenade after grenade until the wounded freak fled. Urich had already written up the report an hour later, but that was irrelevant to him. Daredevil was in hospital, comatose. The doctors had agreed to leave his mask on unless absolutely necessary, but he was in trouble. It had taken all of Ben's persuasive skills to get the doctor's to agree to call him when Daredevil was able to speak._

_A week had passed when Ben got the call. He sprinted to the hospital and reached the hero's room. Two armed guards thoroughly searched him before he entered, but at least the nurses and doctors left him to talk to Murdock in peace. Good God, Ben thought, I'm already thinking of him as Murdock!_

_"Ben," The hero weakly acknowledged Urich._

_"Matt," Ben said it without realising. Damn. The cat was out of the bag now._

_"What?" The hero looked stunned, "What did you just…?"_

_"I called you 'Matt'," Ben grimaced sadly, "And I know who you are, Murdock."_

_"You're crazy," The Man Without Fear looked positively awful. Ben felt pangs of guilt as he told the man his own story:_

_"You're name is Matthew Michael Murdock. You were born on the 24th November 1983 in Clinton, New York. Your father was Jonathan Murdock and your mother was Margaret Murdock, who left your father when you were six months old. And you were blinded by a radioactive isotope aged twelve, which somehow enhanced your remaining senses. When your father was murdered by Joseph 'The Fixer' Sweeney's men, you vanished- training I assume. You returned and became a successful lawyer… before you discovered Sweeney was still operating in New York. You attacked him and devoted yourself to justice by day and night. You are Matthew Murdock. You are Daredevil."_

_Daredevil stared at Ben, in horror… in sorrow… in disappointment. _

_"And by tomorrow, the World will know, and I'll be touted for the next Pulitzer…" Said Ben slowly, "But I had to tell you. And I am sorry, but this one's for Doris."_

_"I… Ben… if you do this, I'm finished." Damn you, Murdock! Though Urich, For making this so hard. Why couldn't you have attacked me? Shouted? Hit me? No, you just have to sit on that damn bed looking sad. Doomed, "But I can't stop you. And I understand. I won't try to stop you… goodbye, Ben."_

_Ben walked to the door, toying with his cigarette lighter. He pulled out his precious notebook. The book holding every ounce of valuable information on the hero._

_"You know, Matt," He frowned, "This is the hardest thing I've ever done. And I'm sorry."_

_Matt looked horrified… and then Ben flicked on his lighter and torched the notebook._

_"I'm sorry, Doris. But the World needs its heroes…"_

_**THE BEGINNING**_

_**NEXT IN "URICH": A one shot as Ben encounters the newly formed **_

_**HEROES FOR HIRE!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Heroes For Hire

_**URICH**_

_**ONE SHOT**_

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**_Yeah, I still don't own Ben Urich, who was created by Frank Miller (or so say Wikipedia, though I think it may be Roger McKenzie and Miller- could someone confirm? I'm sure he appeared in the pre- Miller stories. Anyway, all these characters are owned by MARVEL CHARACTERS INC. On to the story, kids!_**

**__**

_**CHAPTER 7: Heroes For Hire**_

Ben Urich smiled as he was led into his new apartment by the superintendent, a large bald man named Smith. He walked in, clutching two briefcases, and looked around. _It was a nice apartment. VERY nice. It had to be thrice their last place's size, and much homelier._

Ben smiled as his wife, Doris, entered and laid down her things. Ben kissed her on the forehead affectionately, and Smith departed, with a welcoming smile. The middle aged reporter slumped onto his sofa and slipped a piece of gum into his mouth. He had finally managed to quit those damn cigarettes, thanks to his sudden rise in both pay and popularity as a writer. He'd already been called to report on _every _Daredevil incident, though J. Jonah Jameson was not keen on letting him handle NYC's other vigilante, Spider-Man. Jonah had too much hate for that 'hero'.

Ben's brief contentment was interrupted as his mobile rang. It was Jameson:

"_Urich! Drop everything! I mean EVERYTHING and write this down! Tomorrow night. 6:30. 67 Spector Crescent. They're unveiling a super- team of sorts."_

"Of sorts?"

"Call 'emselves Heroes For Hire. Selling their services like decent members of the public," Came Jameson's reply, "Be there, Ben. 6:30. Spector Crescent. I'll send Parker along with you."

That night, Spector Crescent was jam packed, causing traffic to be diverted. Ben mentally congratulated himself for being thoughtful enough to leave at three for a prime place, right at the front of the crowd, directly before the stage set up outside number 67.

It was almost seven when an overweight, balding man in a pinstriped suit stepped onto the stage, shouting into a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" He bellowed, "My name is Jeryn Hogarth and I shall be your host for this evening, as the official business advisor and financer of the Heroes For Hire!"

_Cheering. _Urich sighed in embarrassment as his photographer, young Parker, whooped and cheered manically.

"Thank you very much for attending this magnificent event," Continued Hogarth, "But now, without further ado, I preeeeeesent to you… **THE HEROES FOR HIRE!**"

Ben clapped as Parker whistled and whooped some more, along with the rest of the crowd, mostly kids, out to see the start of their beloved superhero team. Urich couldn't have felt more out of place if he were in the real Hell.

Two men stepped onto the stage. One was a huge black man, seemingly made of pure muscle. He wore a vest, a _beanie _hat and tight jeans, his arms crossed in the universal sign of a _'badass'. _

The other was a slightly younger man. He was pale, wearing some kind of green _ninja _suit and a yellow bandana over his face.

"I proudly present to you Messrs. Luke Cage, Power Man, and Danny Rand, also known as THE IRON FIST!" Cried Hogarth. _More screams. More whistles. More cheering, _"Mr. Rand has an extraordinary talent for martial arts…"

The ninja suited young man promptly somersaulted across the stage, flipping several times in mid- air and landing cat- like on the far side of the stage. The fans screamed even more. Ben scribbled something on his note book, while Parker caught several perfect shots of Rand's moves.

"Wow, did you see that, Mr. Urich?" Exclaimed the boy, "That was incredible!"

Urich sighed.

"And, people, if you thought _that _was amazing, behold Mr. Rand's other talent… his namesake, THE IRON FIST!"

Rand clenched his hand into a fist and it burst into some kind of golden flame! Parker clicked on his camera again, laughing in sheer shock.

"And Mr. Cage is hardly a puny kitten!" Winked Jeryn, "Behold his unbelievable strength!"

Cage punched a hole in the wall behind him.

"And, gentlemen, please help Mr. Cage demonstrate his awesome skin!"

Two men with shotguns stepped onto the stage. People screamed… and the men shot Cage between the eyes. The titanic man just stood there, smiling faintly. The crowd erupted!

Suddenly, there was another scream. A huge _monster _stood on the building above…

"Mr. Hyde!" Parker raised his camera. Urich stared, as everyone else scattered. The Heroes For Hire leapt into action. Hyde punched Iron Fist far off the stage and even knocked Cage to his knees. People were being trampled… it was awful… and then Urich saw Parker was gone. But the boy hadn't run! He had been there moments before!

Suddenly, a red and blue clad hero dropped onto Hyde's back and fired web- like gunk into the monstrosity's eyes! It was _Spider-Man! _And for a moment, Urich thought he saw something flash from the corner of the stage… something metallic… like a camera…

It was over soon enough. The three heroes together managed to fell the terrible creature, and it returned to its human form. Parker ran in, moments later, apologising, claiming he was dragged off in the crowd, but Ben knew that was a lie. He just wasn't sure of the truth. Whatever the disaster, the incident had done wonders for the Heroes For Hire's publicity, too…

**MONSTER DEFEATED BY NEW HEROES**

Yesterday, New York's newest defenders, Luke Cage and Daniel Rand of the _Heroes For Hire, proved their worth in a dramatic showdown with the monster known as Mr. Hyde at their own formation ceremony._

_The heroes had just demonstrated their incredible powers when the beast, having not been seen since its vicious encounter with Daredevil, appeared and was in fact easily defeated by the duo, who were assisted by the Amazing Spider-Man (must you edit this, Jonah?). However, the true tragedy lies in the death of fourteen people, trampled to death in the crowd's rush to escape._

_**Full story: Page 3**_

**END**

**NEXT IN "URICH": It's back to court for the epic two-part tale _Crime & Punishment, _as the Urich VS Fisk law-suit gets underway! Be there, True Believers! **


	8. Chapter 8: Law & Order

_**URICH**_

_**THIRD ARC: CRIME & PUNISHMENT**_

_**CHAPTER EIGHT: LAW & ORDER**_

Ben Urich felt nerves grip him as he walked onto the roof of the courthouse. Matthew Murdock and Franklin Nelson sat, dangling their legs off the roof.

Murdock was a tall, well built man with red hair. He wore dark glasses and clutched a cane, the universal sign telling anyone that this man was blind. He was also clad in a silky grey suit. Urich was sure Murdock made more in a month then he himself made in a _year. _

His partner, Nelson, had untidy brown hair and was somewhat overweight, Ben had noticed. Murdock somehow knew he was there before the reporter opened the door and reached the roof.

"Hello, Mr. Urich," Matt smiled encouragingly, and that really did help Ben. He calmed down a little, but he still couldn't resist lighting what must have been his fiftieth cigarette in two hours. Trust this to come along, just after he'd quit. Well, there was no time for worrying about that now, it was time for the trial: Wilson Fisk was suing both Ben and the Daily Bugle, and Ben really didn't have half a million dollars to waste.

He had known it would bring him trouble when he first wrote in his article that Wilson Grant Fisk, respected businessman and professional fat bastard, was New York City's one and only Kingpin of Crime. But he _had _to do it. He _had _to print it. Ben prided himself as being one of the few honest reporters in the city, and the people had a right to know the truth… even if he did keep some truths from them. Truths like the fact that the red headed man just in front of him was not just Matthew Murdock, blind defence attorney… but also Daredevil, The Man Without Fear.

"Mr. Urich? Ben?" Ben snapped out of his daze and stared at Matt, frowning apologetically.

"I'm sorry," He muttered, "I spaced out a bit there."

"Yes," Nelson smiled amusedly, "No problem. So, we asked you to come up here early to discuss the proceedings. I suppose having been a reporter of such high standing… before your unfortunate _mistake_… you'd know the general run of the case, so I'll skip that and just ask if you have any questions… well, any questions?"

_Unfortunate mistake, _thought Ben, _damn. How does he know about that? How does he know about my past? How does he know about the story that cost me my salary… and nearly cost me my life?_

Ben decided to ignore the comment and ask the question that had been nagging at his mind for hours:

"Mr. Nelson, Mr. Murdock, be honest with me… Fisk's a rich man, I understand that, and… tell me… do I have any hope?"

"Never say die, Mr. Urich," Murdock smiled weakly, "There's always hope."

Ben didn't feel much better.

The proceeding began better than Ben expected, which was still far from perfect. Murdock made a long-winded speech about freedom of speech, justice and his belief that before any legal action could be taken against Urich, there should be a more thorough investigation of Wilson Fisk. The judge didn't seem impressed as Murdock made his closing speech:

"Your honour, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I have presented to you my case for the defence of Mr. Benjamin Urich, a man who I firmly believe is innocent of any charges that Mr. Fisk would have pressed against him. I trust that justice shall be found here today. Thank you."

Murdock took his seat, next to Ben.

"What do you think?" Whispered Ben, "How are my chances?"

"It's hard to tell," Replied Matt, "It all depends on the prosecution now."

"I know you're lying, Matt, call it my reporter's instinct, and I know you're lying," Snapped Ben, "I'm screwed, aren't I?"

"Well, I wouldn't say…"

"It doesn't look good for me, does it!?"

"No. I'm afraid not," Foggy frowned regretfully, "I'm sorry, Ben, but as Matt said before… _never say die._"

But Ben was more than ready to say 'die' during the prosecutor's speech. Mr. Jack Lieber glared at Ben, pointing an accusative finger at the reporter.

"Mr. Urich! Did you not write the Daily Bugle article 'Bullseye', which contained material accusing my client, Mr. Fisk, of being some kind of criminal?"

"Yes," Ben felt ill. He wanted to die by then, let alone say it. Anything that would end this travesty. He saw Peter Parker sitting five rows back, looking dreadful. Parker soon slipped out. Ben felt a little betrayed, despite the fact that Peter had rarely seemed more than an annoyance to him at the Bugle. A kid. Too young to be a _real _journalist.

The questions, the accusations, the shouting carried on and on… Ben thought he was going to be sick, though these thoughts were interrupted by the judge's statement:

"The jury shall now depart to reach a decision."

The usher rose… and suddenly, Ben though he saw something in the corner of his eye:

"Wait! Look!"

"Look! Up there!"

"What the…!?"

**NEXT IN "URICH": The second and final part of CRIME & PUNISHMENT, 'The Verdict'. Will the jury's decision save Ben? Will they even live to make a verdict, with an unidentified object dropping through the courthouse roof! Find out in URICH- Chapter 9…**


	9. Chapter 9: The Verdict

_**URICH**_

_**THIRD ARC: CRIME & PUNISHMENT**_

_**CHAPTER 9: The Verdict**_

Ben Urich bit his lip. Vomit stung his throat. Sweat poured down his face, down his neck, his whole body… The judge's words came slowly, coldly:

"The jury shall depart to reach a verdict."

Suddenly, everyone was shouting:

"Up there!"

"Look! What the Hell is…?"

Something was dropping towards the skylight. Something blue. Ben tried to scream, but instead retched, vomit rising to his throat. He doubled up, coughing, as the object smashed through the window… _no, not an object… _a person! A young man clad in red and blue, with black designs… The Amazing Spider-Man.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury," Something about that young voice was familiar to Ben… "You know who I am. And I have evidence here, supplied by Hell's Kitchen's own Man Without Fear, to prove Mr. Urich is innocent and Mr. Fisk is a criminal!"

"WHAT!?" The huge obese figure of Wilson Fisk rose in a tumult of fleshy ripples. He bellowed at the hero:

"YOU CANNOT! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Hey, honey, I'm talkin' here!" Joked the 'webslinging' vigilante, firing his 'web' to cover Fisk's mouth, effectively gagging him.

The judge was not impressed:

"Someone… call security."

"Hey, Mac, I'm just delivering' the goods," Cried Spider-Man, "CATCH!"

The young man hurled a ring-binder at the judge as four security guards burst in, guns raised. The hero fired a line of webbing upwards and zipped out of the courthouse…

The trial didn't last long after that. Under the circumstances, the judge deemed it necessary to call off the proceedings, at least until all of Spider-Man's evidence could be surveyed. It wasn't exactly the way Ben would have liked the case to go, but it was definitely better than signing a damn big check for that arrogant son of a bitch Fisk.

Ben sat in Murdock's office, drinking a cup of coffee, as the two lawyers flicked through copies of the evidence that they had managed to attain.

"This is some good stuff that that vigilante dug up," Commented Nelson, "Though I still wonder if it's fair to take a criminal's word, as it were…"

"I'd trust this stuff if I were you, Fog. I can feel it in my bones," Matt smiled knowingly at Ben. Franklin 'Foggy' Nelson looked a little confused.

"Is there something I'm missing here?"

"Not at all," Ben sighed. It was going to be one Hell of a push to get this evidence accepted as any more than some kind of personal vendetta…

Ben was called back to the court the next day. Considering the irregular circumstances, the jury had reached their decision, now all that remained was for Ben to hear it. The judge spoke once again:

"Mr. Urich, the jury found the fashion of this information's arrival _most disagreeable,_" He began, no trace of a smile on his face, "This vigilante, _Spider-Man, _acted with contempt of court and is a fugitive from justice in every sense of the word. We have surveyed the information and we believe it holds nothing to incriminate Mr. Fisk, not without a much more thorough investigation. However, considering there was such a report produced with information that does indeed bode the possibility of Mr. Fisk's criminality, we believe that you, Mr. Urich, are _not guilty _of the charges of libel posed against you by Mr. Wilson Fisk. However, Mr. Fisk, though paperwork from a fugitive is not enough for us to have you imprisoned, I shall see to it personally that the police set to fully investigating your business. Court dismissed."

_Idiots! _Thought Urich, _If they don't get Fisk while they have the upper hand… he'll be untouchable._

Fisk passed Urich and muttered as he passed:

"I'll get you, Urich, worse than Bont got ya. This time ya won't just lose some cash for your meddling in the affairs of dangerous men."

The court slowly walked into the sunshine outside, and even through this fear and fear of repercussions, Ben couldn't help smiling. _He'd got off! He was OK!_

"Thanks, Matt," He grinned, "And thank your friend for me."

And Ben Urich walked away into the sun, smiling fully for the first time since the sorry story began…

**URICH SHALL RETURN SOON…**


End file.
